Don't Loose Hope: A sequal to A True Kunoichi
by AquaGirl125
Summary: After about a couple of months, Konoha has finally gotten over the death of the sweet kunoichi, Tenten. All except Neji. While still mourning at her grave, will he ever move on? Many surprises are instore, and things are about to get more complicated...
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Don't Loose Hope

A sequel to A True Kunoichi: Tenten

Prologue

"Neji! Hurry up! You have been at that spot for 10 hours!" Lee yelled in desperation at his mourning partner.

"Lee… I've only been here for 5 minutes… I need time alone…" The Hyuga told his friend sadly.

"I see… You have not gotten over it yet, have you?"

"Just go Lee."

"Yes, Neji!" He ran off to Gai- sensei to run his usual 100 laps around the village.

"I wish there was some way to resurrect her body… or maybe some jutsu to bring her back… I would do anything for it, even sacrifice my own life." Neji swore solemnly to the gravestone before him. Everything in Konoha had changed since that one night. Things were much darker… Even if Tenten had died, Neji had felt like the demon hadn't finished its job. Neither Tenten.

"It's no use now…" Neji walked out of the vast graveyard and back into the town he once loved. Now it only reminded him of the deceased.

"Hey Neji! C'mon and play soccer with us!" Naruto appeared out of thin air and next to the byakugan user.

"No thank you, Naruto. I'm busy." He simply put it. Of course he really wasn't busy. He just didn't want to start a fight by telling the truth, which was he wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Positively." And Neji walked off.

Naruto sighed as Lee finished off his daily run.

"Hey bushy brows, what is up with Hyuga over there? Why is he acting so strange? Does he miss Sasuke or something? Cause usually he's WAY more mean!"

"I am not quite certain Naruto, but in my mind Neji misses Tenten… Anyways, why would he miss Sasuke?" Lee laughed at Naruto's crazy prediction.

The blonde headed boy just grinned goofily at his strange friend.

"I'm sure he'll get over her soon…" Naruto nodded his head cockily.

"I am not quite sure Naruto. Neji looks in pain, and he may never recover his loss…" Rock Lee quietly said as the two stared off into the distance at their friend…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know that was a very short prologue but I wanted to make it short... Well I hope you guys like it so far... ALOT of surprises are in store for you in this sequal so read and review:D


	2. Chapter 2: The crazy, old man

Don't Loose Hope

A sequel to A True Kunoichi: Tenten

Chapter 1

Neji sighed up in his drafty bedroom. The sky was gloomy, with the clouds lazily drifting across the vast, navy back round. Nothing from his view was in a happy state of mind.

"Neji!" A manly voice rang through the house.

"Yes?" He replied to his uncle as he raced down the steps and into the kitchen.

"I need you to run an errand for me. We are running out of kunai so go to the weaponry shop to grab some more." Hiashi ordered his nephew.

Neji's heart sank. The weaponry shop was Tenten's favorite place…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he reached the store, Neji bought a pack of 15 kunais and ran out.

"I better hurry back. Hiashi- sama has very high expectations." Neji whispered to himself.

BOOM!

"Ow! Watch it!" Neji growled as he looked up to see what he had collided with.

"I'm very sorry young man! Please, accept my apologies!" A strange, old man held out his hand to the Hyuga to help him up.

"Sorry…" Was all Neji grumbled back as he began to hurry back home.

"Wait!"

The Byakugan user stopped dead in his tracks. What did this old man want with him?

"From the bottom of my heart, I'm very sorry from the accident. I truly am. Please, just come into my shop for a moment! I will make some hot cocoa for you if you would like." The male ushered Neji.

Neji hesitantly replied, "I'm sorry sir, but I must get home before the rain comes." It was too late for that though… The rain just had started pouring down hard on the boy's back.

"It appears the rain has already arrived! So please, come inside! I'm sure you don't want to have to get soaked…" The man sounded convincing… but Neji wasn't just about ready to give in.

"Look, Mister, if I don't get home soon then my uncle will get very angry. I can't go inside, I'm very sorry." He replied curtly.

"Soot yourself then…" The old man calmly turned around.

_Man, maybe I should've have gone inside… Is it too late now? _Neji thought as the rain got harder and harder by the second.

"Wait! I've changed my mind…" The Hyuga told the old man.

"Excellent… I've have many things to show you and not a minute is to be wasted!" The man told the boy in an excited manner.

_What does he mean? I thought I was only going in for a cup of hot chocolate, not to waste hours on a tour of his worthless store…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok, I know that was a bit short, but I didn't want to get too far in the story in just this one chapter... Anyways, R&R if you want to see what happens next!


End file.
